A little bit of jealousy
by dreamland4
Summary: With Guinevere Arthur seems to have lost all sense.


**Comments: I hope you like it, thank you so much for reviewing my stories and for your great suggestions. Hope you like it.**

After a particularly intense training session a few of Arthur's knights has been brought in to receive treatment.

Gwen had been given Sir Austin to treat, he smiled at her as she led him to sit down.

She took off his armour and his tunic and she temporarily stopped breathing. She normally could not understand what all the fuss was about when the maids talked about the other Knights, other than her Arthur of course. But Austin was very lovely, his olive skin, his dark long hair, his hazel eyes and his body. She realised she was staring and tried to concentrate on her work. He had only recently arrived in Camelot and had caused quite a stir amongst the ladies.

"I can see why the men chose you to treat them...you are beautiful" she blushed at his words.

"You are too kind" she soaked the cloth in clean water and tried to concentrate just on his wound. She had got used to just concentrating on wounds, when she treated Arthur she had trouble not staring at his perfect form.

"Honesty is part of the knight's code"

"So is injury by the looks of it" she looked around at the four other men in the room.

He laughed.

Arthur walked in to see how his men were doing, he spotted Guinevere laughing with Sir Austin and he felt sick.

"Sire" one of the knights caught him and he pretended to listen to him whilst watching their interaction.

He watched as Austin touched her cheek causing her to laugh and how she blushed as he spoke. He had thought that look only for him, he wanted to go over there and give him a real injury!! But he could not Sir Austin was his newest knight and the son of his father's dearest friend.

"So rumour has it that you make the best stew in town" He liked Gwen, she was the prettiest maid around and from what he heard from the knights their favourite.

"Then you heard wrong" she placed the cloth in the bowl and went to fetch some lotion.

Arthur watched as the Knight watched her every move...he went to walk over to them but was stopped by Gauis.

"Sire I really must ask that you take more care in practice!" he wasn't listening he was watching as Guinevere carefully placed cream on his wound.

"What!" he snapped at Gauis, he had no idea what he had just said.

Gauis looked at Arthurs view and saw what was going on, the young prince was jealous.

Sir Austin stood up and took Gwen's hand placing a kiss on it "Thank you my lady...maybe later"

He walked away past Arthur "Sire" he greeted.

Arthur felt like he was going to explode, how dare he kiss her hand or touch her and how dare she allow such familiarity.

"Your father wants to see you" Merlin had come up behind him. Arthur didn't reply his head swimming "Your father wants to see you NOW" Merlin clicked his fingers in front of his face.

Arthur looked at him "What?"

"Your father you know the KING wants to talk to you now" Merlin smiled, Arthur looked so confused.

"Right" he stormed out turning to look at Guinevere once more, she hadn't even noticed his presence.

He walked down the corridor not bothering to look at anyone he passed. He pushed though the double doors and walked up to his father.

"Arthur...I am glad you are here, I wanted to discuss the summer feast" he looked at his father like he just dribbled.

"YOU have taken me away from training to discuss FOOD!" he couldn't help it his anger boiled over.

Uther looked taken back by his son's outburst.

"The summer feast is the most important in the year"

"Eating will not defend the walls of Camelot!! So surely Father training is more important" his words tainted with venom.

He was mad at his father because if he was not so narrow minded, he would be married to Guinevere and he would have claimed her by now. She would then not have to take care of anyone but him. In fact she would not be allowed to touch anyone but him ever, or look at them, or smile at them or even go out!! He clenched his fists.

"Arthur...what is the matter" he had never had his son talk this way to him before.

"NOTHING, I am just not in the mood to discuss feasts!"

Uther placed a hand on his shoulder "Perhaps you could come back later in a better mood!....I do not like it when you are uptight_ Arthur_....why don't you get some female company tonight I am sure one of the pretty maids will relax you!" the king smiled and Arthur looked disgusted.

"Father!..Maids are here to work not to be _used_ for my pleasure" he pushed his hand away, his anger now no longer in check. He hated the fact that other men probably thought of Guinevere that way, that they would treat her as entertainment. It was not as though in his youth he did not seek such company but for many years he realised that he wanted something more, he wanted that special person and he thought that was Guinevere.

"I think you need to calm down Arthur, it was only a suggestion, to stop you from being so tense!" Uther's temper was now bubbling and Arthur could spot it, he needed to leave before he did something really stupid.

"Sorry Father...I think it best we talk another day!"

"Very well" and as Arthur left Uther shouted out to him "Think about what I suggested Arthur, maids can do more than work" and a few of his advisors laughed with him.

He felt like going back and hitting him...how dare he talk about such things. He better not even think about Guinevere in that manner, otherwise he would kill him.

He stormed down back to the training ground, taking a few knights with him he needed to hit something.

Merlin watched as he took three knights down with his bare hands and when he finally finished his _'training' _he watched as the knights staggered away.

"Feel better" Merlin asked as they walked back to Camelot.

"What are you talking about Merlin?" he turned to face him.

The young warlock gulped, Arthur was rarely in this dark a mood "I was just commenting that you seemed annoyed about something"

Arthur ignored him and carried on walking "You know a problem shared and all that lot" Merlin offered.

He stormed back to the castle leaving a wake of destruction in this path.

The rest of the evening was not fun, Merlin walked back to his chambers covered in the dinner that Arthur just threw at him.

"What happened?" Gauis enquired picking a piece of meat from Merlin's hair.

"I really don't know...his royal ness is in a bad mood"

Gauis laughed "It's not funny...I had to muck the stables twice today and then when I came back I spent hours making dinner and this is what I get for it"

Gauis snorted "I am sorry Merlin...I am sure he will feel better in a few days" or once he sees Gwen again.

"A few days...I won't last one more day of this!" he slumped down on a chair. "I just wish I knew what it was about but he won't talk to me!"

"I am sure you will get to the _heart_ of the matter soon!" Gauis raised his eyebrows and laughed as he fetched Merlin some left over food.

"The heart of the matter...Of course" when Gauis returned Merlin was gone.

He banged on her door and when she opened it she looked confused "What happened"

"We need to talk" she let him in and got a cloth and started cleaning his hair.

"What is this all about Merlin? Why are you wearing bits of chicken?" she picked a bone of his hair.

"You...you are the reason I am wearing his dinner" she stopped what she was doing and looked at him like he was mad.

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you two have an argument?" if he could sort this out it would make the whole castles life a bit easier.

"Argument, you are making no sense Merlin"

"Arthur did you and _him_ argue!" was it that hard surely she would remember.

"I haven't seen him in weeks, why would I have an argument with him...what is this all about, what's happened?"

Merlin sighed "You saw him this morning"

"No I didn't" she looked at him like he was nuts.

"He was there while you were treating Sir Austin" and then the penny dropped.

"Oh...he is jealous!" Merlin said, that is it he didn't like Gwen treating Sir Austin.

"Jealous..what of...oh" realisation dawned on her, he must have seen Austin kiss her hand.

"Great now all you need to do is go and tell him that he is _your _man"

Gwen laughed at him "I will do no such thing"

Merlin looked horrified "Gwen come on, he obviously did not like you treating Sir Austin... please go and see him"

She folded her arms "Treating people is my new job, if he does not like it then that is not my problem" She was not going to start pandering to him, this was her job and it was only a kiss on her hand, it wasn't as though he kissed her lips. He was just thanking her.

Merlin couldn't believe it "Gwen come on you know he is not good with his feelings...if you don't I think I will die of exhaustion tomorrow....come on he just needs to see you" he pleaded holding his hands together.

"Merlin come on don't look at me like that"

"Come on please Gwen, I will do anything please" he got down on his knees jokingly.

"Get up Merlin...I will see him in the morning" Merlin stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me yet!" she really wasn't too convinced she was the reason for his mood change.

Merlin eventually left and she smiled when she shut the door. No matter how immature it was a jealous Arthur was very attractive. He never normally allowed his feelings to surface.

The next morning she dressed particularly well, the dress although a little tight, it was her best one and if she was going to see Arthur she needed to look good. She hadn't seen him in weeks and to be honest was looking forward to spending a little time with him.

She walked down his corridor and straight into Merlin who looked a mess, this time he had porridge on his hair, she tried not to laugh.

"Thank goodness, he is all yours"

Gwen nodded and stood outside Arthur's door she took a deep breath, she stood tall, pushed her chest out and knocked lightly.

"WHAT! NOW YOU START KNOCKING....COME IN IDIOT" he shouted causing her to jump back a little.

She entered his chambers and saw him sitting on a chair with his feet on the table.

He choked on his bit of apple as he saw Guinevere enter and close the door.

"My Lord" he swung his legs off the table and walked nearer her.

"Guinevere...I thought you were Merlin" he rubbed the back of his head feeling a little awkward.

"Obviously" the air became thick between them, she didn't know where to start...but she needed too she was due to meet Gauis soon.

"I came to talk to you about yesterday" at her words he crossed his arms defensively.

"Oh...what about yesterday" his soft look now turned again into anger.

"It appears I ignored you when you came in...for that I apologise" she was normally pretty good at sensing his presence but yesterday she did not know he was there.

"Why would I _be bothered_ – if you were _too busy _to notice me?"

"Of course you would not be bothered" she felt like an idiot for standing here thinking anything she did would affect his mood.

His blood started to boil "What I am bothered about is how you waste my Knights time!"

"_How _am I wasting your knight's time?"

He couldn't help it, his words just came flowing out. "You waste their time by _flirting_ with them!!"

Her voice went high "_Flirting with them_ and prey tell me how you came to that conclusion?" how dare he question her honour.

He looked her up and down "Oh come on I saw the way you were with Austin and with how you dress who can blame him!"

"What is wrong with the way I dress" she felt like hitting him, how dare he.

He looked her up and down, her chest bulging with anger. "It shows too much flesh, it weakens the men and thus putting Camelot in danger"

She was close to him now not backing down ' how dare he' she pocked his chest.

"My attire never bothered _you_ before"

"That's because I am ONE man, but if you are determined to flirt with many...that becomes an issue for Camelot!!"

"Oh flirt with many...how dare you judge me, I have never acted in such a manner...unlike you and half the maids of Camelot" she poked him again in the chest.

"Well at least they do not lie about the way they are...about _their virtue_!" he bit back.

His words cut like a knife, she had the opportunity with many men...but never took it believing that she was a lady at heart and would wait for the one and now the one person she thought she cared about questioned her honour, a fire lit inside her and she snapped.

"Well if you have already decided my reputation....I MIGHT AS WELL LIVE UP TO IT!!"

"GO ON THEN" he didn't back down.

"OH I WILL...AT LEAST THEY WILL DO MORE THAN TALK ABOUT IT!" she pushed him back and ran out of the room shutting the door. He wants hussy that is what he will get, her eyes wild with anger as she ran down the corridor.

"DAMN IT" Arthur pushed his wooden table over crashing everything to the floor.

She ran straight into Merlin "Gwen what happened?" he held her straight as she nearly fell to the floor. Her eyes wild.

"HE is a RUDE, ARROGANT PIG HEADED....." she pushed past him and ran off.

"Nothing's changed then" he said as he watched Gwen run away. This is not good.

When Merlin walked in her narrowly missed a goblet to his head. Arthur was pacing around cursing.

"What is going on?"

Arthurs eyes were now tainted with tears "Is it Gwen?" another item flew by him.

"STOP THROWING STUFF...I am trying to help" Arthur put down the apple in his hand and kicked the table.

He looked out of the window and saw Gwen talking to one of the knights, she looked up to him and then touched the knights arm and laughed. Arthur cursed again.

The evening was a nightmare Uther had decided to throw a feast for the knights in order to cheer Arthur up.

Merlin watched as Arthur flirted with any lady that walked past and Guinevere would lean a little too far forward when pouring wine for the knights.

It was a game of chess every move Arthur made, Guinevere matched it but worse. When the food had stopped and the drinking started, Merlin watched as Arthur whispered into a servant girls ears causing her to laugh. Guinevere's eyes narrowed and she walked up to Sir Austin and filled his glass.

"Gwen how are you?" his face lit up.

"I am good thank you for asking, how is your injury?" she looked at Arthur and his eyes narrowed as she placed her hand on his chest and stroked the wound.

"Much better since it felt your tender touch" he lifted her hands and kissed them, she laughed.

"Now I know why you are so popular with the ladies" her words seductive and she bit her lip.

Sir Austin leaned in to her ear. "You are the only lady I want to be popular with"

She laughed a little too load to be real Merlin thought. Arthur watched her every move, it was only Merlin that broke him out of this.

"You need to stop this now!" he had found out all about their argument most of it by reading between the lines of Arthur's rant and Gwen's. Arthur's jealousy had got out of hand.

"Stop what" Arthur did not look at him, he watched as Guinevere laughed at Sir Austin's attention. He was thinking of how many ways to kill him.

"She loves you and you love her...if you don't apologise you are going to lose her forever. She is honest and virtuous...do you want her to lose that to another man, because you are too pig headed to realise you were being a prat" his words quiet so only Arthur could hear.

A fire lit in Arthur as he saw Guinevere leaving the hall and Sir Austin didn't take too long to follow her.

Arthur left the hall immediately..Merlin was right his jealousy was forcing her into another mans arms! He saw the back of Sir Austin going around the corner.

Merlin came up behind him. "Stop Austin"

"How?"

"I DONT CARE, just do it now" Merlin went off to stop Austin and Arthur took the back passages to the kitchen, he needed to find Guinevere. Merlin's words weighed heavy on his heart, he would lose her. He had been a complete idiot...he had got jealous at her talking to Sir Austin and if he was honest it ran deeper than that. He was mad at her for Lancelot for the way she looked at him when he rescued her and for the tears she gave when he left. He hated the fact that he was not the only attention she received, that there were other, probably better men for her. That these men could have her, could marry her and offer her everything. He could offer her nothing and now he had pushed her away.

He came up to the kitchen and saw her talking with one of the kitchen maids, she filled up a jug of wine and was about to turn to leave. He needed to stop her, the other maid went into a far cupboard and he came up behind her grabbing her by the mouth and dragging her back into the passage.

She kicked but he did not let go, in fact he carried her through the corridors and finally through the back door of his chambers and let her go...she was spun around only to find Arthurs lips on hers, their lips crashed angrily together as if their mouths were speaking a thousand words either could not.

She pushed him hard against the wall and kissed him, running her hands through his hair. Anger now replaced with passion, she ran her hands up his back scratching him with her nails, he moaned against her mouth and she pushed her body closer to his.

She pulled back her lips swollen.

"I am so sorry Guinevere, I am..." She pushed him again against the wall in anger and kissed him again and then pulled back.

"Pigheaded, arrogant, a complete idiot" the walked back together there lips so close, his hands running through her hair. He pushed her against the table.

"Yes" he replied and she grabbed him by the neck and her lips claimed his once more.

He lifted her onto the table and her legs wrapped round her waist.

"The words spoken I did not mean" his words were broken and in between the kisses he was placing down her neck.

It was very difficult to be angry with him, when the love and passion that coursed through her veins overwhelmed her.

"It felt like you meant them" her body felt on fire as he gentle kissed down her neck.

"You seem to bring out the best and the worst in me" he whispered in her ear.

"Kiss me" she needed to feel his lips on hers, to kiss away what had passed. He pushed away everything on the table and lowered her down kissing her.

Merlin came bursting in, having heard the crash "Are you...oh" he saw Gwen laying on the table and Arthur on top of her, his tunic halfway off.

"OUT" Arthur stood up and Gwen sat up embarrassed.

"Yes, um right" he felt awkward and ran out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Gwen straightened her dress and Arthur pulled his tunic down they looked at each other and nervously laughed.

"Guinevere" he helped her off the table. He realised that he was about to claim her, that they both would allow the line to be crossed.

As much as he wanted that, he wanted to wait until their first night as husband and wife. He was not going to allow her to just be a maid that kept a prince's bed warm at night. She was his lady and will become his queen.

He still had hold of her hand, he needed to give her a proper apology..to make everything alright.

"I am sorry for what was said yesterday...it um...it turns out I have a problem with anyone looking at you, touching you evening thinking about you" he looked very embarrassed about his confession.

"Arthur...you cannot be like that every time I treat someone for injuries"

He cleared his throat "I know it is not appropriate- but It seems I could not help it" he dipped his chin.

"Some of the things you said to me, they felt deeper than what passed yesterday" they needed to talk about this, she hated today.

He found it difficult talking about things, but she needed to hear it and he needed to say it. "This morning made me realise that you are not mine and that at any point someone like Austin or _Lancelot_ could come along and offer you more than I can...and I would lose you" his voice breaking as he spoke the last words.

A tear fell down Guinevere's cheek and she leaned up and kissed him once on the lips. She had caused this, she had made him have doubt running through his veins.

"I have caused you hurt and for that I am sorry, us, we are complicated what is in my heart is you, but one day you will need to meet your queen, you cannot expect me to remain alone forever" she hated the words as they left her mouth.

He slowly lifted his head his eyes swimming with tears "I won't meet anyone else, I don't want to. I know I do not have the right to anything, not now, but please Guinevere I need to know you will wait for me. I will become king and you will be my queen, I promise you that"

"Please Arthur, you cannot promise me that"

"I can, I have to... if I am to make this journey, to be the King of Camelot I need you by my side, I need you to rule this land with me, I cannot bare the thought of it without you "

"Arthur" he leant down closer to her.

"I need you Guinevere" he kissed her gently "I need you"

Her heart beat faster as he placed little kisses on her lips "Guinevere say you are mine please" he had no right to ask those words to pass her lips, but he needed to hear them, he needed it more than air he breathed.

How could she resist, this stubborn, arrogant, handsome man...she had been ruined for any man, her heart was his. No matter what silliness had passed the last few days and no matter how much his words hurt her, he loved her...he needed her.

"I am yours" his smile lit up the room.

"No more knights or men?" he kissed her neck up to her ear.

"I thought you were a knight "

He laughed "No other knights...or men apart from me"

"For now" she found it hard to concentrate with his lips tracing down her neck.

"NO...always" her body was on fire.

She did not answer, so he stopped kissing and looked at her.

"Please I cannot promise that, neither can you...there will always be maids and princesses to keep your warm" she knew of his reputation and wanted to know where she stood..she would be a fool not to know how many women throw themselves at him and seeing him tonight was like how he used to be when he was growing up.

Arthur sighed "I know growing up I may not have been always honourable, but I promise you Guinevere I have not had any company for a very long time and I would not do anything else to jeopardise us....you are the only one I want."

Her mouth parted and he leaned down and his lips claimed hers again. This kiss less angry than the one they shared previously, but filled with love.

"My heart belongs to you Guinevere" his words broke her heart...how could a love be so perfect yet so impossible. She kissed him again, her fingers going through his golden hair.

"My heart and body are yours" his blue eyes swam with love and hope and he kissed her once again.

"You don't know how long I have needed to hear those words...my beautiful Guinevere" she smiled as he kissed her again.

She pulled back from him slightly and looked into his eyes "Our relationship is hard enough Arthur, know that I am yours and do not let uncertainty enter your heart again"

"I promise to try" he held her tight, common sense did not seem a friend to their relationship.

She could not ask him more than to try..."Thank you"

He pulled back from her "Stay with me tonight" Gwen blushed.

"I mean um, not like that not that I do not want that" he ran his hands through his hair "I mean to talk, to hold each other" he felt really awkward now and wished he had not opened his mouth

She laughed at his ramblings "I will stay" she didn't really want to go home alone.

His smile lit up the room "Excellent"

They stayed in each others arms talking and kissing until the sun rose over the hill, both realising their moments too precious to taint with sleep. Arthur talked about his childhood and Guinevere talked about her childhood and they talked about the future of Camelot and their future. It turns out Arthur wanted two children, the girl to be like Guinevere, fair and kind and the boy to be a warrior like him.

When it came time to leave, neither wanted to say goodbye. He held her tight "Perhaps we could do this again?" he whispered into her ear.

"I would like that" her words quiet, he leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Until then" he would need to get Merlin to arrange another night.

"Yes, until then" she placed one final kiss on his cheek and left.

Merlin came in shortly after "Well...no need to ask how your evening went!" he raised his eyebrows.

Arthur laughed "Shut up Merlin" today was definately going to be a much better day.


End file.
